Clasps and buckles are well known in the art. These articles generally function by affixing or joining two ends together by way of a fastener. The two ends may be two ends of the same device, such as a length of fabric or rope, or may be two ends of two different devices. With a magnetic clasp or fastener, such as, for example, with a doorstop or computer security device, magnets or electromagnets of opposite polarity are attracted to each other. The above are the most commonly known clasps and buckles in the art.